danganroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Sasser
Jay Sasser, also known as "the Unseen," is a Tales of Legendia ''character who was a part of Dangan Roleplay's Round 2, with the title '''Super High School Level Spy'. He was also involved in the very first mock trial. He is played by Silvie. Canon Jay hails from the Legacy, an artificial continent that sails the oceans of his home planet, MelFes. He makes his living buying and selling information about the Legacy, its many ruins, and the people who live there. He is well-known both for the quality of his work and his caution: Jay rarely meets his clients face-to-face, instead communicating with them strictly through letters. He lives apart from the other humans who make their home on the Legacy, in the hidden and isolated Oresoren Village, home to a race of intelligent otters. Despite his cautious nature, Jay became entangled in the Legacy's political troubles after he accepted a job from Will Raynard for information on the whereabouts of Shirley, a kidnapped girl thought to be the Merines. Through these events, he found himself forging bonds of trust and friendship with a group of people who he would call "foolishly sentimental idiots" but wouldn't hesitate to help. In the past, Jay lived with a man named Solon who raised him to think of himself as nothing but a tool who existed only to kill. After failing a mission on the Legacy, Jay was abandoned and used as a decoy; if not for the Oresoren, he would have died. Although Jay is very different from the silent, expressionless child the Oresoren found, he still struggles with his emotions and a low sense of self-worth. Mock-Trial During the mock-trial, Jay spent a lot of time trying to keep the various Hagakures in line. (It wasn't super successful.) Pre-game When agents from the Future Foundation made contact with the Legacy, Jay advised his friends not to lend them their aid; strictly speaking, however dire the circumstances were, he felt that the Future Foundation's problems were none of their business. However, when the more empathetic members of his group of friends decided to send someone, he insisted on accepting the mission. While he claimed that none of the others had "practical skills" or had "other, more important business to attend to" for the task at hand, he was personally concerned for their well-being and didn't want them to put themselves in danger. As a member of Hope's Army, Jay spent most of his time working with members whose skills revolved around information, reconnaissance, and strategy. He worked particularly closely with Miriam, whose illusions were especially useful for sneaking around; he did his best to teach her what he could about the art of subterfuge. assassin #3 (hinata I think this is an excessive amount of murderers) was not dating miriam no, schuldig, he can't make the elevator show up faster Round 2 Involvement broke the heck out of tobias' neck sorry about that birbfriend didn't date miriam Post-game go home and get some sleep jay so many oshawotts still not dating miriam? Character Relationships is not miriam's boyfriend hanbee tobias naomi Trivia * Jay is an eren, one who has received blessings from Nerifes, the will of the sea. As an iron eren, he performs techniques known as "artes" in battle. An exhibition of Jay's artes can be viewed here. When he uses his eres, Jay's fingernails glow green.Category:Round 2